Dawn at the Sea
by nasuaisu
Summary: Katsura diajak menyaksikan hal yang paling disukainya oleh orang yang paling dibencinya. Harusnya si pengajak tahu betul apa jawabannya, kan? Set, masa Joui. Slight/TakaZura.


_Katsura diajak menyaksikan hal yang paling disukainya oleh orang yang paling dibencinya. Harusnya si pengajak tahu betul apa jawabannya, kan? Set, masa Joui. Slight/TakaZura._

* * *

><p><strong>Gintama <strong>by Hideaki Sorachi

_**.  
><strong>_

**Dawn at The Sea**

by

Nasuaisu

**.**

* * *

><p>Belum kering luka yang kemarin, sudah bermunculan di seluruh permukaan kulitnya luka-luka baru.<p>

Bau amis darah kering milik lawan dan darahnya sendiri sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sudah jadi bau yang biasa ia cium belakangan ini.

Disandarkannya punggung pada batang pohon tak berdaun. Mungkin sekarang sedang musim gugur. Ditinjau dari banyaknya dedaunan dan ranting berserakan di sekitar tempatnya sekarang.

_Mungkin _sedang musim gugur. Tidak begitu ingat. Karena memang tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengingat ini hari apa, ini bulan apa dan ini musim apa. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu.

Sibuk berperang.

Hari ini empat puluh tiga kawannya gugur di medan perang. Mimpi buruk. Perang terakhir, tiga puluh sembilan yang gugur. Bukti bahwa pihaknya semakin melemah. Perang kemudian? Nantinya lagi?

_Kapan ini akan berakhir?_

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu menusuk-nusuk setiap sel otaknya beberapa hari ini.

Berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan. Itu yang dicarinya selama ini. Percuma kalau berakhir dengan kalah. Sama sekali haram baginya jika harus kalah.

Padahal, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik segera menyusun rencana. Rencana membunuh lawan. Membunuh lebih banyak lawan. Semakin banyak lawan yang terbunuh, mungkin saja semakin sedikin kawan yang akan terbunuh.

Membunuh atau dibunuh. Untuk situasi seperti ini, singkat saja semua ke dalam tiga kata itu.

Ck, ternyata ada _Shiroyasha_ di pihak kawan saja belum cukup.

Jikalau kekuatan _Yasha _tidak cukup membantu, mungkin butuh seseorang dengan kekuatan _Kami._

Serasa semua harapan warga Edo bergelantungan di pundaknya. Mereka ingin segera menikmati apa yang dinamakan 'kebebasan'. Yang sesungguhnya dirinyalah yang sangat haus kebebasan.

Berat seluruh tubuhnya saat melangkah selalu terasa.

Kadang di sela pikirannya yang tetumpuk, dia hanya bisa termenung menatap hampa dengan kepala seringan kapas.

"Yo! Melamun lagi?" suara dalam yang dengan tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan.

Tanpa melihat, tentu sudah dapat ditebak siapa orang ini. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan orang yang tengah menghampirinya. Yang ditanya hanya mengurut alis. Berharap jari tangannya bisa mengusir gulungan benang kusut di seantero tempurung kepalanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum, seperti biasa. Senyum yang kadang terkesan angkuh.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Zura?" lagi, suara tadi diperdengarkan.

"Bukan Zura! Tapi Katsura!"

Dia Takasugi Shinsuke.

Tertawa terkekeh si pemuda berambut hitam keunguan itu. Menjatuhkan badannya, ikut duduk di samping pemuda –yang barusan katanya bernama Katsura. Tak bisa bersandar di batang pohon juga tak apa-apa.

Melirik dari ekor mata. Lalu melipat tangan di dada sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidak mandi?" ujarnya.

Tidak membalas lagi. Dari tampang saja dia bisa menjawab apa yang barusan ditanyakan pemuda di sampingnya. Mulutnya sedang tidak dalam gairahberbicara. Saat ini, nanti? Mungkin saja berbeda.

Tampang lusuh dengan bercak-bercak kotor sana sini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah bersih. Beberapa saat sebelum kesini dia menyempatkan diri membasuh badanya di sungai. Tidak mungkin tahan dirinya jika lama-lama mencium darah najis lawannya.

Tak habis pikir dirinya, bagaimana seseorang bisa tahan dengan bau amis darah menyengat yang menempel rapat di tubuhnya.

Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting bukan dirinya.

Tangan yang diperbannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang disembunyikannya di balik baju. Buku dengan sampul warna hijau. Buku yang kadang dianggapnya sebagaier Ditatapnya lama-lama buku itu.

"Rindu padanya?" sambil ikut mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul sama yang juga disembunyikannya di balik baju.

Sebentar melihat ke samping, kemudian mendehem sekali, " Shouyou-sensei dulu mengajarkan kita segalanya ternyata untuk ini."

Katsura Koutaro mengangguk setuju. Ia sangat memuliakan apa yang sudah diajarkan sang guru, yaitu membuat mereka menjadi orang yang berguna. Menjadi cahaya di medan perang mempertahankan tanah kelahiran.

Di kepala keduanya terbayang sosok berwibawa dari seorang guru sabar dengan senyum yang selalu terukir di wajahnya. Keduanya pastilah merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat pada sang guru.

Terlihat jelas dari bibir keduanya yang melengkungkan senyum. Senyuman yang hanya dinikmati masing-masing dari mereka. Meski tersenyum di saat bersamaan dan untuk hal yang sama namun keduanya tidak saling berhubungan.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Kalau kau diijinkan lahir kembali, kau ingin jadi apa?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang disambut dengan tatapan heran Katsura. Nyatanya, saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat jika diisi dengan berfantasi, "Heh?"

Hanya 'heh'. Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih.

Mata hijau _ocha_ balas menatap. Tidak puas jika pertanyaannya tadi hanya dibalas seperti itu.

"Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin dilahirkan."

Kedua kalinya terkekeh. Ditilik kembali, pernyataan barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu. Dan juga tentunya kata-kata barusan diucapkan bukan untuk ditertawakan. "Seperti biasa, bahasamu selalu suram, Zura."

"Bukan Zura! Tapi katsura!" lalu sekali lagi memejamkan mata. Karena kesal atau memang karena ada rasa ngantuk yang mulai menghinggapi matanya. Tidak dapat ia bebohong akan lelah tubuhnya saat ini.

Membuka sampul buku berwarna hijau yang sewarna dengan matanya. Kertas-kertas di balik sampul itu sudah menguning. Usang. Tanda bahwa buku tersebut telah dimakan umur.

Halaman pertama buku membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Senyum pahit.

Mungkin karena isinya. Mungkin karena rindu akan kenangannya bersama buku itu. Mungkin karena dua-duanya.

Pasti karena keduanya.

"Maksudku bertanya begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau menyesal dengan takdirmu sekarang?" masih memandang halaman pertama buku.

Ditanya begitu dirinya tersenyum sebelah bibir. Apa itu namanya? Menyeringai? Sepertinya dia memang suka dengan pertanyaan barusan, "Jangan bodoh, Takasugi! Kau pikir aku menyesali semua ini? Menyesali diriku? Menyesali pengorbananku? Menyesali perjuanganku? Aku menikmatinya."

Nada bicaranya barusan memang sangat lantang. Sayangnya perkataan itu sama sekali tidak seyakin kedengarannya. Dia menyesali semua ini. Dia menyesali dirinya. Dia menyesali pengorbanannya. Dia tidak menikmatinya.

Pada dasarnya semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Seberapa keras pun dia berjuang, dia tetap tidak bisa mengubah semuanya. Perlahan namun pasti dia akan kehilangan semuanya.

Sebentar lagi mungkin saja nyawanya.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali dirinya ingin memutuskan untuk _hara-kiri_ saja. Mati indah sebagai prajurit sejati daripada mati memalukan di tangan musuh. Kadang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, mengalahkan emosinya sendiri. Itulah Katsura Kotarou.

Lalu sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah gemericik air sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sesekali jangkrik juga ikut bernyanyi.

Bernyanyi di atas kesunyian malam layaknya penyanyi terkenal yang menyanyi di atas panggung. Sebagai penonton dan pendengar kita hanya bisa diam menikmati suaranya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hukum _'Semakin diam, semakin kau sulit bernafas,' _jadi saja berlaku.

Katsura memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Berpikir bahwa perkataannya yang tadi membuat Takasugi tersinggung. Harus segera memecah kesunyian. "Dan kau? Apa kau menyesali semuanya?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuka cepat lembar demi lembar buku di tangannya tanpa membaca sekata pun dari jejeran hurup-hurup yang tersusun rapi di sana. Aroma usang buku merebak di indra penciumannya. Benar-benar sudah dimakan umur.

Masih memperhatikan. Menunggu bibir di depan matanya mengeluarkan barang setengah kalimat saja.

"Lupakan."

Dan berarti tidak ada alasan lagi bagi pemuda yang suka memanjangkan rambut ini untuk terus membahas hal ini. Ya, seperti katanya, 'Lupakan'.

Menghembuskan napas kasar sambil kembali menyandarkan punggung di batang pohon. Mata sewarna cokelat pekat itu menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang dia tatap. Cahaya bulan sabit tidak cukup menerangi malam gelap nan luas ini.

Malam ini memang luas. Namun ia beranggapan jauh lebih luas lagi isi kepala ungu tua di sampingnya. Tidak sedikitpun ia bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang ini.

Dan lagi, bukan kesibasaannya kalau harus memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. intinya, masing-masing saja.

"Kalau ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi, kau ingin kemana, Zura?"

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk. Sebanyak ia menyampaikan ketidak-sukaannya pada nama kecil itu, sebanyak itu pula orang yang dia protes tidak menghiraukannya.

Tapi kalau didiamkan, tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah.

Dirinya tidak usah memforsir otak hanya untuk memecah masalah tak begitu penting seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu! Tidak penting? Salah! Ingat, harga dirinya yang tinggi ada pada nama keluarganya. Tentu ini penting. Dan sangat enggan lah dirinya panggil dengan nama yang sebenarnya bukan nama _miliknya_.

Biarlah sekali lagi dia tolak nama kecil yang memang selalu dia tolak itu, "Bukan Zura! Tapi Katsura!"

"Ingin rasanya aku melihat laut…" sambil menatap ke atap bumi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kutipan favorit barusan. Dia yang bertanya dan dia sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal jelas, pertanyaan tadi bukan ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak aneh. Sama sekali tidak aneh ada yang ingin berwisata ke laut, kan?

Jadi Katsura rasanya tidak perlu menimpali atau bertanya hal-hal seperti 'Kenapa ingin ke laut?', 'Kenapa harus laut?', 'Memangnya apa yang kau inginan dari melihat laut?'

Tidak usah.

Laut memang indah, katanya. Siapapun mungkin ingin pergi ke sana.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Laut itu luas. Tidak seperti medan perang. Maju selangkah kau akan kena musuh. Mundur selangkah kau bisa tertancap _katana_ musuh. Minggir ke samping kiri kau masih bisa dijangkau musuh. Minggir ke samping kanan masih juga bisa tebunuh musuh," kini menundukkan kepala ungu tua miliknya.

Mulai lagi. Baru saja pikirannya sedikit bisa melupakan bebannya. Perkataan barusan jelas kembali membawa pengaruh berat di kepalanya. Pundaknya mendadak lemas.

Biarkanlah sejenak saja dirinya melupakan hal ini.

"Kabur saja ke laut. Tidak usah berperang. Hidup dengan indah dan jadi saja nelayan di sana," celetuknya ringan saja. Kata-kata tanpa dosa yang keluar tanpa saringan sebelumnya.

Andai dia tahu, kata-kata barusan sempat membuat kaget bahkan untuk seorang Takasugi. Humor kah itu? Bila iya, berarti itu humor terpayah yang pernah didengarnya semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia.

Acuh tanpa ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang ditimbulkan oleh orang yang dikatai olehnya.

Tidak. Sama sekali dia tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal. Marah dan kesal tentu beda. Atau sama? Tidak ingin buru-buru terpancing emosinya. Dirinya lekas menghela nafas yang cukup panjang. Mencoba mengontrol lagu emosi di dadanya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa indahnya laut itu.."

Bibirnya tersenyum samar. Disamarkannya oleh gelapnya malam.

Digilirkannya mata hijau tua hanya unuk mengecek orang yang sedari tadi diajak bicara. Yang sama sekali tidak menimpalinya. Barangkali saja tertidur. Tapi ia dapati ada dia cahaya bening kecil dari wajah di sampingnya. Berarti dua bola mata itu masih terbuka.

"Apa yang hal indah itu?" tantangnya malas-malas.

Ditantang begitu, ia memiringkan kepala. Tahu betul dirinya kalau tantangan itu semata hanya agar ada pembicaraan. Mengusir kecanggungan sunyi saja. Tidak kurang ataupun lebih.

Katsura membalas mengerutkan dahi.

"Di sana kau bisa melihat air terhampar luas, bukan darah."

Jawaban yang cukup membuat tersentak. Tidak terpikir sebelumnya kalau jawaban yang diberikan akan menjadi serius. Padahal di bayangannya, pembicaraan ini akan sedikit santai. Mengingat yang dibicarakan ini adalah tentang laut.

Sedikit sulit untuknya menimpali.

Singkat saja, kalau tidak ada kata-kata lain dari mulutnya maka dirinya kalah bicara. Tidak, ini serius. Dia benci kalah oleh orang satu ini.

"Kalau air saja, bukankah ada di sungai dekat tempat persembunyian kita?" jawaban bagus, Katsura. Yakin lah dirinya bahwa Takasugi kalah telak.

Kalau air, memang ada di sana. Tidak ada alasan lagi harus pergi ke laut.

"Kau puas dengan air sejengkal begitu?" gampang saja pertanyaannya.

Tapi tentu saja yang dikatakan sejengkal itu tidak benar-benar sejengkal. Hanya ingin mengungapkan bahwa air di sana jauh lebih sedikit dari pada lautan.

Beberapa detik, dua butir cokelat tua itu ditatapkan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dan detik selanjutnya segera ia membuang tatapan lekat barusan. "Bodohnya aku harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal ini. Kalau kau ingin pergi, ya pergi saja. Tidak ada urusannya denganku," dengan nada sarkatis.

Lagi dan lagi, tertawa terkekeh. Ada alasan yang sangat kuat kenapa dirinya terkekeh.

Yang merasa ditertawakan hanya menahan amarah sejadi-jadinya. Ada _ katana _di samping tempat duduknya. Seayun saja rasanya sudah bisa merubah tertawaan orang sebelahnya menjadi ringisan.

Ah, jangan sekarang. Lain kali saja. Saat ini, tenaga orang ini masih dibutuhkan. Tidak akan Takasugi Shinsuke ini dijadikan pemimpin _Kiheitai_ tanpa alasan.

Lagipula kalau kembali diingat, memangnya dia yakin serangannya akan langsung mengenai sasaran?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memikirkan hal ini sampai serius begitu."

Katsura mencoba memproses apa makna barusan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Tidak, tidak. Kalau sampai dikatakan sambil ditertawakan merendahkan begitu tandanya memang ada yang salah.

Setelah dua kali kedipan mata, baru ia sadar.

'_..memikirkan..'_

Apakah mesin waktu benar adanya? Kalau ada, dirinya ingin kembali ke beberapa saat sebelum dia mengatakan _kata_ itu.

Rasa kesal semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Teruslah tertawa dan pada hitungan kelima kalau kau tidak menghentikannya kepalamu aku buat terbang," memasang tampang serius. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam erat sebilah pedang tajam ramping nan mengkilap.

"Ya?" sambil tertawa terkekeh.

"Satu.."

Masih terkekeh.

"Dua.."

Masih.

"Tiga.."

Berhenti terkekeh.

"Empat.. Hentikan wajahmu yang seperti mengejekku itu!"

Kembali terkekeh.

"Sial!"

Tidak ada kepala yang terbang seperti yang menjadi ancaman tadi. Bukankah yang barusan itu harusnya hitungan kelima?

Sesungguhnya Katsura ingin segera menggusur kaki-kakinya menuju tempat lain. Tapi ini tempatnya. Dia lebih dahulu di sini. Anggap saja ini miniatur dari perang. Katsura adalah warga Edo. Takasugi sendiri _Amanto_. Kalau Katsura sampai angkat kaki, _Jouishishi_ kalah telak.

Astaga, terpikir tentang perang lagi.

Terserahlah. Miniature perang atau apapun itu. Punggungnya sudah nyaman di batang pohon ini. Yang pasti ia tidak mungkin akan menyerahkan tempat duduknya saat ini.

Tidak pada orang ini.

"Kau.. suka menatap fajar, bukan?" dengan nada bicara lembut.

Seorang petarung perang dengan kekuatan _kemono_ bisa selembut ini? Mustahil bagi yang belum pernah mengenal Takasugi Shinsuke dengan baik.

Sekeras apapun seorang manusia, tetaplah ia punya sisi lembut juga.

Diberi nada selembut itu, tidak ada keinginan dalam diri untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke laut memandang hal yang paling kau suka dengan orang yang paling kau benci?"

Masih merasa kesal. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa terkejut dalam dirinya. Hal yang paling dia sukai diketahui oleh orang yang paling dia benci. Dan orang yang paling dibenci tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh. Tapi.. yang terahir itu sepertinya bukan merupakan kejutan.

Benci?

Tidak dapat dibohongi perasaannya itu. Dia sangat membenci lelaki kepala ungu tua ini. Sangat benci. Bahkan perasaan benci ini muncul saat pertama dia mengenal orang di sampingnya ini.

Jika ada sesuatu yang dibencinya, jauh ia lebih benci seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

Sangat benci.

Bahkan kadang ia kehabisan kata-kata bagaimana ia mengungkapkan kebenciannya.

Satu hal yang wajib diketahuinya, seharusnya jangan terlalu berlebihan kalau membenci seseorang.

"Sudah aku bilang. Kalau ingin pergi ke laut, pergi saja. Tidak usah mencoba menyogokku dengan keindahan fajar di sana. Toh, kau sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Fajar sama saja. Disini, disana, mungkin juga di laut," menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak perlu mencari tempat istimewa. Sejauh yang aku lihat itu fajar, bagiku sudah cukup."

Rentetan pilihan kata yang sangat bagus. Sembilan puluh persen itu menggambarkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin saja sedari tadi ia diam itu untuk memilah-milih kata. Mana yang begitu ia ingin keluarkan dan mana yang tidak usah ia keluarkan.

Menyembunyikan iris cokelat tua dibalik kelopak mata. Hidungnya menghirup udara malam. Dingin dan terasa lembab. Esok pagi, rerumputan di sekitar kakinya pasti akan sangat basah.

"Fajar itu.. jingga. Matahari terbenam juga berwarna jingga. Namun ada yang istimewa dari fajar.." menggantung kata-kata. Berharap Katsura ingin dirinya melanjutkan cerita.

Sayangnya, tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"..matahari terbenam membawakan kita gelapnya malam. Sedangkan fajar membawakan kita cerah dan terangnya pagi."

Menganggap semua ucapan itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Semua orang juga sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi kalau boleh dikata, kalimat terakhir merupakan alasan baginya menyukai fajar.

Tetap saja. Perkataan tanpa arti seperti ini bukan sesuatu hal yang menarik baginya. Meskipun yang dibicarakan itu tentang sesuatu yang disukainya.

Hanya akan masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri nantinya.

"Biar aku katakan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari fajar. Kau tahu, Takasugi? Fajar itu merupakan tanda lahirnya hari yang baru. Biasanya orang-orang memanjatkan doa saat fajar. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berdoa supaya hari di depan matanya akan jauh lebih baik daripada yang kemarin.." cerita panjang dan lebar dari pemuda berambut panjang terhelai ini.

Benar adanya. Fajar memang waktu yang sangat pas untuk kita memulai berharap. Datangnya hari baru yang seharusnya memacu siapa saja untuk menjadi yang lebih baik dari diri kita saat kemarin.

Jika kita berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kemarin, maka hari ini kita harus memperbaikinya. Jika hari kemarin memang sudah baik, saatnya membuat hari ini lebih sempurna. Jika hari kemarin sudah sempurnya.. apakah ada yang lebih baik dari sempurna? Kalau ada, jadikan hari ini lebih baik dari sempurna.

"Berdoa saat fajar, begitu?" sesimpul senyum lalu terhias di bibir. Senyum yang semua orang pun pasti tahu bahwa itu senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku tidak memerlukan fajar untuk itu. Kalau berdoa saja, aku melakukannya dimanapun dan kapanpun yang aku kehendaki."

Doa. Sejauh mana dua orang yang banyak menodai tangan mereka dengan darah ini tahu tentang doa? Orang-orang yang banyak mengambil nyawa dengan tangannya meski bukan sosok _Shinigami_. Masih pantaskah tangan itu ditadahkan untuk berdoa?

Mendengarnya saja mungkin bisa menyakiti telinga.

Tapi tidak begitu di mata Tuhan. Siapapun makhuk di bumi ini boleh berdoa. Tuhan pasti akan mendengarnya. Itu sudah pasti. Tidak perduli sebesar apapun dosa makhluk-Nya, Tuhan pasti akan mendengar doa kita, yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan dikabulkan-Nya.

Karena.. kalau bukan pada Tuhan, pada siapa lagi kita bisa memanjat doa?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara malam ini. Seperti yang ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir saja," sadar diri bahwa dia kalah bicara. Tidak ada salahnya kalau menimpali dengan kalimat yang berbeda jurusan.

Hanya ingin meyakinkan apa yang barusan didengarnya nyata atau hanya halusinasi pendengaran saja, "Kau menyumpahiku mati?"

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu," jawabnya singkat. Terang-terangan menyetujui dugaan yang ditukan kepadanya.

Berarti yang tadi bukan salah dengar.

"Aku tidak takut mati. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk ikut berperang, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku jika sewaktu-waktu aku harus mati. Hanya saja aku tidak sudi kalau harus mati konyol," menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat ke arah bawah. Rumput sudah membasah.

Takasugi kalah cepat. Katsura sudah sedari tadi melihat rumput.

Soal mati konyol. Belum jelas apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh dirinya. Kemungkinan, mati sia-sia di tangan kawan. Kawan itu Katsura? Sejak kapan pula dirinya menganggap Katsura sebagai kawan?

Percuma menganggap orang yang tidak pernah menganggapmu.

"Takasugi, kalau boleh aku bertanya. Apa kau membenciku seperti aku membencimu?" tanya Katsura tanpa salah tanpa dosa dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti biasa.

Boleh disebutkan kalau tiga kata terakhir sepertinya tidak usah disebutkan.

Menyaring jutaan kata di otaknya. Ingin sekali kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan berikutnya mengena dan tidak usah ada pertanyaan lagi yang berkaitan dengan pertanyaan tersebut..

..tapi apa?

Jangan terlalu lama. Ada yang sedang menunggu.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya," singkat dan samar.

Bagi orang lain mungkin samar, tapi bagi satu orang yang ditujunya tidak.

'_Dia juga membenciku..'_

Padahal yang dimaksudkan mungkin lain. Benci atau tidak, biar dia saja yang tahu. Sebenarnya kata-kata yang melalu proses otaknya barusan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar asal menjawab.

Berdasarkan pada niat. Hanya ingin memberi jawaban yang tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan lain dengan inti masalah yang sama.

Hanya itu.

Jujur atau bohong, jelas atau samar, terang atau gelap. Tidak perduli.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengajakku ke laut? Pada faktanya, kau membenciku.." dan Katsura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Nada bicaranya.

Terdengar seperti kecewa.

Balas dibenci oleh orang yang paling dibenci bukan merupakan hal aneh. Menutupi hal itu, ia hanya cepat menarik kesimpulan;

Ia tidak suka dibenci, biarpun oleh orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Aku benar-benar lupa pada tema kita. Kita sedang membicarakan fajar dan laut. Untung kau mengingatkan. Kalau saja tidak, pembicaraan kita akan tetap ke utara, ke selatan. Mungkin ke barat juga ke timur," sambil menepuk wajah.

Serasa jadi orang bodoh. Menanggapi omong kosong barusan dengan diam sambil meremas kepalan tangan kirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka bagian _'Untung kau mengingatkan.'_

"Orang-orang Timur suka sekali membuat sumpah. Kau membenciku, dan aku akan membuat sumpah padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik!" sebelum melanjutkan, dirinya meluangkan waktu untuk melihat ke samping. Di antara alis orang ini, dapat dilihatnya kulit yang mengerut.

Bagus. Orang ini serius mendengarkan.

"Kalau kita menang perang, aku akan membawamu pada fajar di lautan. Kalau kita kalah apalagi aku sampai kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhku, aku akan membawamu hanya pada lautan."

Janji begitu saja diucapkan. Tidak ada beban dan tidak ada pikir panjang ketika mengucapkannya.

Satu kali lagi, Katsura berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak lebih dari pada omong kosong belaka.

Mana bisa ia memegang janji yang dibuat seenak berkata 'hallo!' atau 'hai!'. Apalagi keluarnya dari mulut orang disamping. Bodoh saja kalau mau termakan.

Tapi..

Setelah dipikir dua kali, apa salahnya jika mencoba mendengarkan?

Setidaknya, mencoba memberi pertanyaan, "Kalau kau mati?"

Mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu membuka agak lebar dua bola matanya. Dua bola mata yang akan menyaksikan betapa Katsura terpukau dengan keindahan laut. Dua bola mata yang akan menyaksikan Katsura mengakui kalau dirinya benar dalam hal ini, "Benar-benar menginginkan aku mati, ya?"

"Jawab saja!" perintahnya tegas. Tanda bahwa sedang tidak ingin main-main.

"Apa aku harus bangkit dari kuburanku nantinya untuk menepati janjiku?" Katsura Kotarou cukup menyeramkan dalam mode ini. Itulah mengapa dirinya langsung menjawab.

Bukan karena takut. Hanya tidak ingin banyak masalah. Tidak ada beda, sama saja!

Ditela'ah lebih jauh, jawaban barusan seperti berkata, '_Kecuali ini, sepertinya aku minta ijin tidak menepati. Mau bagaimana lagi?'_

Bisa diterima akal sehat. Dan cukup bisa ditolerir. Nyawa hanyalah Tuhan yang menentukan.

Kalau janji tidak bisa ditepati karena masalah mati, bukan salah yang membuat janji. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus menyalahkan Tuhan.

Tidak ada yang salah ketika Yang Memiliki ingin mengambil apa yang dimiliki-Nya.

Lanjut pada wawancara berikutnya. Yang satu ini harus pertanyaan yang memojokkan. Pertanyaan dimana orang yang ditanya akan berpikir keras untuk menjawab.

Silakan gunakan kecerdasanmu.

"Kalau kau melupakan janjimu?"

Bila harus diberi nilai satu sampai lima, maka nilai untuk dugaannya adalah satu. Pertanyaan barusan terlalu gampang. Lebih gampang daripada membalikkan telapak tangan sekalipun.

Karena hanya butuh waktu sampai hitungan ketiga untuk menjawabnya.

"Berdoalah saat fajar. Minta agar aku bisa menepati janjiku, Zura.."

Mata kokoa miliknya menyaksikan orang itu berlalu ditelan malam. Barang sejengkal saja, sosok itu sudah lenyap menghilang.

Meninggalkan Katsura sendirian. Seperti sebelum datang. Sumpah serapah karena kesempatan pertanyaan terakhir tadi ternyata hanya segampang pertanyaan satu ditambah satu.

Terlalu gampang, segampang perkataan-perkataan kotor yang diucapkan hatinya yang kesal.

Lain dengan hatinya yang panas, lain lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin. Atau mencoba dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mencoba mempercayai janji seseorang.." pelan, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sama rata.

Tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kau lupa membetulkan namamu.

Namamu bukan Zura. Tapi Katsura..

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Fanfiction_ pertama di fandom Gintama.

Maaf kepada _imouto_ saya, _**Ruise Vein Cort**_. Saya terlalu lama mnyelesaikan fanfiksi ini.

Mungkin di beberapa dari _Reader-san_ akan bertanya, _"Di mana letak slight-nya?" _Maka dengan tanpa dosa saya akan menjawab, _"Saya pun tidak tahu." _^^

Untuk kita para _Fujodanshi _pasti merasa ini tidak atau tidak begitu _shounen-ai. _Tapi bisa lain ceritanya di mata _non-Fujodan_. Makanya saya pasang label slight di _summary._

Di _fanfiction_ ini, saya menggunakan beberapa kata yang mungkin sedikit asing. Maka saya akan memberikan keterangannya, seperti di bawah ini ;

_**Shiroyasha**_ : Iblis Putih. Sebutan yang diberikan kepada Sakata Gintoki.

_**Yasha**_: Iblis.

_**Kami**_ : Tuhan, Dewa.

_**Shinigami**_ : Dewa Kematian.

_**Ocha**_ : Teh hijau.

_**Hara-Kiri**_ : Tradisi prajurit Jepang, yaitu merobek perut sendiri dengan menggunakan sebilah pedang dan mengeluarkan isi perut sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya adalah prajurit sejati.

_**Katana**_ : Pedang panjang dan ramping yang banyak digunakan masyarakat Jepang jaman dulu.

_**Kiheitai**_ : Kelompok perang yang dipimpin Takasugi Shinsuke.

_**Kemono**_ : Hewan buas, bisa juga diartikan siluman.

_**Amanto**_ : Makhluk asing yang menjajah Edo.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Apabila ada yang salah tentang penulisan atau kekeliruan, mohon ditunjukkan letak kesalahannya. Saya masih belajar di Fanfiction(dot)net ini ^^


End file.
